The present invention relates, generally, to dental devices, and more particularly to dental hygiene devices.
While dental hygiene has long been important in American and other cultures for maintaining a desirable physical appearance, recent discoveries have increased the urgency with which dental hygiene is maintained. These recent discoveries have linked oral bacteria to other, more serious diseases such as, for example, heart disease. In light of the increased importance of dental hygiene, new devices are desired to improve dental hygiene.